Just A Phone Call Away
by TwilightFanatic0810
Summary: Sort of based off the episode, Pandora. An EO story! Not my first fanfic, but it is my first time posting on here! So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just A Phone Call Away Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters mentioned, I just borrowed them for a little fun!  
This is sort of based off the episode titled "Pandora"

Olivia's POV:  
I walk into the precinct, only to find that Elliot wasn't there. I drape my coat over my arm and walk to the captain's office, and knock softly on the door. "Come in." I open the door, and he looks up from his desk. "What are you doing here?" I close the door and sit down in a chair. " I just wanted to see what was going on around here. Where's Elliot?" " He's in Russia." "What?!" "I sent him off yesterday." "Oh..." I pause for a moment. "I guess I'll see you later, Cap." I stand. "Ok. See you." I turn and walk out of his office. I pass Munch walking out of the precinct. "Well, good morning to you too, Liv." I stop. "Sorry. I'm just pissed right now." "Why? Cragen showed you your mounds of paperwork?" I laugh. "No." He gives me a playful slap on my shoulder. "See ya later, Olivia." "Bye, John."

(Dun Dun)  
3:05 am

Elliot's POV:  
I sigh and turn the tv off and get ready to head to bed. As I cross the room, I find myself wondering why noone has bothered calling me. I mean, Kathy hasn't and neither has Olivia. My jumbled thoughts are inturrupted when the phone rings. I pick it up quicker than I intended to. "Hello?" "Hey, El." Her soft voice fills my ears. I smile. "Hey, Liv. What's up?" "Oh, nothing much. I uh, I just wanted to call you and see how the case is going." I sigh. " It sucks. This one is really getting to me, Liv." "I wish I could help. I know and you know that you will catch this guy. Is there something else bothering you?" I laugh a little. "Damn you for knowing me so well. Liv, it's nothing, really." I can hear the smirk in her voice. "Yeah right, El. Come on, you know you can tell me anything." "Liv, it's noth---" "Elliot." I can hear the warning in her voice. "Okay. It's stupid now that I think about it, but I was a little pissed that nobody had called me." "Aww...Elliot is lonely..." I laugh. "Shut up."

Olivia's POV:  
I laugh. "All I can say is, welcome to the club, even if it is for a few days." " Thanks. Nice to know you care." His voice is just dripping with sarcasm. My leg goes numb, so I move around a little.

Elliot's POV:  
"Ok...why do I hear water? What are you doing?" "I'm in the bathtub." I think my stomach just dropped. "Uhh..do you want me to call back?" "No!" She was a little quick on her answer. "I mean, it's ok." Thank God she said no. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" "No, go ahead. Shoot." "Umm... I don't know how to ask this..." "Come on, El. What is it?" "Ok,ok. Do you have bubbles in the tub?" I hear her giggle.

Olivia's POV:  
I giggle. "Yep." I can't believe he asked that! I think it's wrong for us to be doing this, but it feels so right. "Guess what scent of shampoo I'm using." "What kind?" "Strawberries and Cream." "Really?" I roll my eyes and smirk. "Don't act so surprised, Elliot. I know that you like to smell my hair."

Elliot's POV:  
I freeze. "What? No I don't." She scoffs. "Please, you are so full of crap. Like I don't notice how you seem to take a lot of deep breathes when I lean down beside you, while we're searching for stuff on the computer. Not to mention, you were a little too hesitant with your answer. So,yeah, whatever you say, El." I smile. "Ok, you caught me, but I know all about you too, Liv."

Olivia's POV:  
I freeze, my heart pounding in my cheast. " I don't know what you're talking about." "Sure you don't. Cut the act, Liv. You don't think I don't notice how you close your eyes, and inhale my colongue at work. I especially notice the little smile that you do when you smell it, too." Oh my God, he knows!

Elliot's POV:  
She's silent, so I decide to tease her. "So, Liv, does my colongue make me irresistable?" "Shut up, El.", she laughs. I laugh. "Ok, I'll stop. So, what are you doing now?" "I'm getting out of the bathtub before I turn into a prune." How I wish I was there... "El, do you know when you'll be back?" "Umm...I guess in about 4 days, maybe. How about when I get back, we go to our favorite place to eat? Grab lunch or something?" "Yeah, that sounds great. Hurry back, El." I smile. " You know I will, Liv. You know, I can always tell when you're smiling when I'm on the phone with you." "You too? Wow." She pauses. "Elliot, what are we doing?" Her question threw me off for a second. "Umm, what do you mean?"

Olivia's POV:  
"You know what I mean. I mean, we've never talked to each other like this! Yeah, we've talked on the phone for hours like a million times before, but not like this. I enjoy it really, but I need to figure out what--"

Elliot's POV:  
I hear the phone beep. Damn! I don't want to stop talking to Olivia. "Liv, I got a beep." "Ok, well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Ok..Liv, wait!" "Yeah?" "I don't regreat this." I almost didn't hear her her, but I did. " I don't either...bye, El." "Bye..." I clicked over.

Olivia's POV:  
I hung the phone up, and fell back on my bed and sighed. I was so relieved to hear him say that. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of this night...

Elliot's POV:  
"Hello?" "Daddy?" It was Maureen. "Maureen, honey, what is it? Why are you crying?" "I--it's mom!" 


	2. Finding Out

Chapter Two : Finding Out

Elliot's POV:  
I begin to panic, and Maureen sobbing in my ear isn't helping. "Maureen, you have to calm down. Can you do that for me?" She sniffiles. "Yeah." "Good, now tell me what's going on." "Daddy... I'm so sorry!" Ok. Now I'm clearly confused. "Honey, wha--" "Mom's been cheating on you! I found her with a guy in her bed." My breath gets caught in my throat and my blood is definately boiling. "Dickie, cut that out!" I hear Maureen yell. "Wait, you have Dickie with you?" "Yeah, along with Lizzie and Kathleen." "Where exactly are you?" She's silent. "Maureen?" "Uh...I'm on my cell." "What?!" "Dad, don't freak! I'm doing fine. Look like all of those early driving lessons have paid off." I run my hand over my face. " Look, do you know the way to Olivia's?" "Yeah, why?" "I want you to drive over there and stay with her." "Really?" "Yeah, now get off the phone so you can concentrate better on driving." "Ok, love you, daddy." "Love you, too." I hang up and sit down on the couch, and sigh. I dial Olivia's number.

Olivia's POV:  
I'm laying in my bed, almost asleep when my phone starts ringing. "Ugh...God..." I roll over and pick it up. "Hello?" There is no answer. "Hello?" I say a little more louder. "Liv..." "Elliot?" "My kids are on there way over." I bolt straight up. "Elliot, you know I love your kids, but why didn't you tell me earlier they wanted to spend the night? Hell, I'm not even dressed!" I hear him try to suppress a laugh. "What?" "Nothing. I just didn't know that you liked to sleep naked." "I don't!" There's silence. " Elliot..something happened didn't it?" "Liv, I'll talk to you later about that." "Well, how much later is "later" because it's--", I turn and look at the clock, "8:25 over here, so it has to be at least, what, 4:15 over there?" "Yeah, that's about right." "Hold on, I gotta go get dressed." I put the phone down.

Elliot's POV:  
I can hear her moving around in the background. "Ok, I'm back." She pauses. "Elliot, go to bed." I smile. "Ok mom, I will, but I'm not tired." "Yeah, you are. Elliot, come on, what's wrong? You may be smiling and laughing, but you're upset. What happened?" Well, here it goes. I let out a deep breath. "Liv...Kathy has been having an affair."

Olivia's POV:  
I swallow the lump in my throat. "H-How did you find out?" "Maureen told me. To be honest, Liv, I'm not upset about Kathy, as odd as it sounds. For her to bring a man into my home WITH my children present...now THAT pisses me off." I was about to say something when there was a knock at my door. "I think your kids are here, so I'll umm, I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Okay...goodnight, Liv." "Goodnight, El. Go to bed." "I will. Bye." "Bye"  
I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. I open the door, only to be nearly knocked over by the twins wrapping their arms around me. "Livia!!", they both shouted happily. "Hey, you two! I missed you!", I say as I hug them back. I look at Maureen, who's standing there, with all of their bags. "Why don't you two go check out how much I've fixed up the guest bedroom since the last time you've been here?" "Ok!", they shouted and ran off to the bedroom. I llok out into the hall. "Where's Kathleen?" "She wanted to stay at a friend's house tonight." "Oh, ok. How are you doing?", I asked. Her eyes begin to well up with tears. "To tell the truth, I don't even know how to feel." "Oh, sweetie." I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. We stay hugging each other for a few more minutes. "Hey, how about I cook some dinner, and we can talk about this later?". She nods her head and wipes her eyes. "Here, let me help you with that.", I say as I grab one of the duffle bags. We walk to the guest bedroom and set the bags down. "Wow." I look over at Maureen and she looks back at me with a smile on her face. "I can't believe what you've done to this room! I mean, bunk beds, and a phone! Not to mention, the toys and walls! How'd you know that we all like blue?", she asked. I smile. "Oh, just a hunch. So, you like it?" " Like it? I love it!Thank you.", she says and hugs me. The twins ran over and wrapped their arms around me. " I really like it, too, Livia.", Lizzie said. "Yeah, me too! Especially all of the toys and games you got for us!", Dickie said. "Guess what? I got you guys another present set up in the living room." "Really?", they said and ran for the living room. "Cool! A playstation!", Dickie yelled. "Thanks, Livia!", they both shouted. I chuckle." Well, that should keep them busy for a while. You wanna help me out in the kitchen?". "Sure. What are we cooking?", she asks. "How about...spaghetti?" "That sounds great"  
We walked into the kitchen and began getting out the ingredients and spaghetti noodles. Just as we were about to start, my cell started ringing. "Benson." "Olivia..." Damn! It's Kathy! "Kathy?" Maureen looks at me with worry plastered all over her face. I nod my head in the direction of the twins.She hurroes over there and tells them to be quiet. "What's up?", I ask. "Are my kids over there?" "Why do you ask that?" "My car is missing and they're gone. Elliot's gonna have a fit! Maureen is so dead..." "Why would Maureen steal your car?" "Olivia, I know my kida are over there, and if you don't want to be arrested for kiddnapping, then I suggest that you bring them back here!" My blood is starting to boil. "Fine, you do that. Call the cops, but don't expect me to be sittiong in a jail cell anytime soon!" "Just wait until Elliot hears about this!" I hear her curse under her breath. "Do you know the number to his motel?" I scoff. "Yes, but I'm not giving it to you. You as his wife should have it." "Excuse me?" " You heard me. It's too bad that you lost it because you can't call Elliot, and feel like a complete idiot when he tells you that he gave me permission to keep the kids while he's gone." There's silence on the other end of the phone. "Bye.", I say bitterly and hang up the phone. I take a deep breath and look over at the kids. The twins were playing the game and Maureen was sitting on the couch. "You ready to make that spaghetti now?", I asked. "Yeah." After dinner, we all sat around in the living room floor playing Uno. "Uno", I said smiling. Maureen sighed and threw her cards down. "I give up. You guys are just too good." Lizzie smirked. "Don't think so.", she said and laid out a reverse card. Dickie grinned and laid out a wild draw four card. "Oh! You guys are good!" I laughed and drew my four cards. "What color, Dickie?", I asked. "Yellow.", he said and played a card. Lizzie laughed and played another reverse card. "Uno!". I smirked and threw down a draw two card. "Aw man!", Dickie said and drew his two cards. Lizzie laid down her last card. "Uno, out!" "You are way too good, Lizzie!", I said,"now, go brush your teeth and then off to bed." "Aw! Come on, Livia! 10 more minutes?", Dickie whined. "You just asked that 10 minutes ago. No. Off to bed you go.", I said. They get up and shuffle towards the bathroom. I look at Maureen. "You can use the bathroom in my bedroom." "Thanks"  
I sighed and began to straighten up a little. I walked down the hall and went into the kids' room to tuck them in. I climbed up the ladder and went over to Dickie. "Looks like you wore yourself out, huh?", I say as I ran my hand through his hair. "You said it.", he said groggily. "If you need anything during the night come get me, okay?". "Okay. Night, Livia." "Night, Dickie.", I said as I roughed up his hair. I climbed down to Lizzie's bunk, but she was already asleep. I kissed her on the forehead. "Night, Lizzie." I walked into my bedroom to see Maureen sitting on the edge of my bed. I walk over and sit beside her. She continues to stare at the wall as she speaks," When I saw that man with mom...all I could manage to think was...why?" I motion for her to lay her head in my lap, and begin to run my fingers through her hair. "Olivia?" "Yeah?" "Have you ever thought about having kids?". Wow. I wasn't expecting her to ask that. I smile. "Sometimes." "Oh...so not that much, huh?" "It's not that I don't want kids...it's just...Maur, I don't think that I'd be a very good mother, to tell the truth." She lifts her head up out of my lap. "That's not true. olivia, you would be a fantastic mother." "Thanks, Maureen." She smiles. "You're welcome. Do you have to work tomorrow?". "No." "Good, maybe we can go out or something tomorrow. I'm off to bed." "Okay." I get up and give her a hug and kiss her on the forehead. "Night." "Goodnight.".

A/N: So, how'd you like that? Sorry it took so long to update! I'll have Chapter 3 up soon! 


End file.
